


a curse is a curse (for better or worse)

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Words of October 2019 [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Curse Breaking, Curses, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Husbands, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sea God, Semi-Sentient Tentacles, Shapeshifting, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tentacles, Tentacletober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Magnus pressed his brow against Alec’s and willed away the fear that threatened to drown him.  The water around them churned, agitated by his emotions and he pressed a small kiss to the corner of Alec’s eye.“Hold your breath, love.”  He ordered and then they sank.-sometimes in order to break a curse, you must first make it worse





	a curse is a curse (for better or worse)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> I apparently only write lately when i'm supposed to be sleeping. 
> 
> tentacletober prompt: protective tentacles

Magnus watched his lover and wished for a moment that he could have more of this, more of an unguarded and unhesitant Alexander, who would sweep him into an embrace and pour out his heart and soul. Instead, he was given a paltry offering of what was his to claim. The sweet smiles of Alec’s heart were instead no more than a twitch of the mouth and vibrant words of ardor were turned into stilted and meaningless flummery.

It made Magnus ache with the need for vengeance, that he was denied the true depth of Alec's emotions thanks to a damnable curse.

Magnus’ fingers tightened about the flagon he held, it was some of his very best wares and he had been saving it for a special night. Alexander had very little experience with spirits and what he’d tried were soft wines and fruited drinks, not hearty ales or fiery rums. 

He blinked back angry tears and tore the cork out with his teeth, throwing his head back and swallowing greedily. The rum burned against his throat and he relished it, craved the heat and harshness of it as he drank. All he wanted was one night, a time of celebration and a warm body in his arms, Alexander’s body to be exact. 

Instead, now he was paused at their door, watching as Alec’s body contorted through a variety of inhuman features and had to blink back tears at hearing his muffled cries of pain. Magnus was sure that when this was finished, he would find holes in the blankets that Alec was biting into. 

When Alec calmed a bit, the rum that Magnus had procured was not used for celebration but forcefully poured down a weak Alec’s throat, to ease his mind’s trouble and his body’s pain.

“We’re no closer to finding a cure.” Alec whispered tiredly and he could barely keep his eyes open from the effort of speech. The curse was only growing stronger and despite all his efforts, Alec was still firmly entrenched in this tormentous and awful fate. 

“I can alter the course of your destiny.” Magnus admitted and his heart hurt at Alec’s confused but hopeful expression. “I can meld the curse into your soul until you are the one who controls it and not it controlling you.”

“That’s wonderful,” Alec said with joy and then his smile faltered. “Magnus, isn’t that good?” 

“You will never be truly free of the magic.” Magnus reached out and lay his hand over Alec’s heart, “you will be bound to me and as I am, to the sea. You will no longer be the same Alexander. The curse is just that, a magical spell attached to you but you are merely the vessel. This, what I would do. I could have done it from the beginning.” To confess such a thing made bile rise in the back of his throat but he closed his eyes and swallowed back his own shame.

“Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want you to say no or perhaps, I was afraid you’d say yes and hate me for the results. You will no longer be a mere vessel, you will be more than that. I will have to shatter you apart and remake you, a new being entirely and no longer a mundane man.” 

“Magnus, I could never hate you.” Alec promised, as if that were the most important detail of Magnus’ small speech to address. “And you say that I am a man with a curse attached, but living like this is no life. I might be just a vessel for someone else’s power but I’m breaking, Magnus. This curse tears at my life and I have no claim to my own body. If I can change that, it will be worth however it changes me.”

“You will have control. I’m sure there will be a learning period but your body would be your own.” Magnus lifted Alec’s hand and kissed his palm, “I don’t know how the magic will affect you entirely. But it will and you will forever be of my world, if you chose this. We can still look for a way to cure you entirely.” 

Alec huffed and patted Magnus’ face, fingers brushing over his cheek, “I don’t need an absolute cure, Magnus. I just need a way to live, with you.”

Magnus didn’t mind that tears escaped him, or that they probably smeared the kohl wrapped intricately around his eyes. His relief and joy at Alec’s acceptance was too great to care about the trivialities of appearance and he prayed a silent thanks to every ancestor that had given him the power to offer this choice, even his father. 

-

Magnus pressed his brow against Alec’s and willed away the fear that threatened to drown him. The water around them churned, agitated by his emotions and he pressed a small kiss to the corner of Alec’s eye.

“Hold your breath, love.” He ordered and then they sank.

In the water Magnus’ abilities expounded and the tentacles that he’d grown entwined around Alexander as he swam them both into the depths. Alec was limp in his hold, already knowing that any exertion on his part would only make things harder in the long run. Deep they went, to where the water was not just cool but icy against their skin and the darkness threatened to be endless. 

The air that escaped Alec’s lungs were a small trickle of bubbles and Magnus was gentle not to hold him too tightly and desperate to cling to him at the same time. The hand he held spasmed, suddenly clenching down tightly on his fingers and he used magic to give him a desperate bout of speed and then they were surfacing up and into a cave.

Alec’s hoarse and heaving gasps for air were harsh and grating in the silence and Magnus, whose gills had appeared the moment he’d submerged, hurt at how desperately Alec shuddered in his arms. 

“Don’t talk just yet, breathe.” 

Alec nodded, teeth chattering from cold and exhaustion and lips nearly purple as Magnus set the place aglow with light. He pulled himself onto the rocks and then dragged Alec after him, the man trying to help but his bare feet sinking into the loose rocks and he hindered more than he aided. 

“Magn’s,” Alec said and his voice was a bare whisper of sound, “soon, it comes soon.”

Damning the world and the cruelty of the fates, Magnus closed his eyes and from within more tentacles emerged and magic tipped their ends as he carved symbols into the rocks beneath him. Karst tore under his touch and he pushed back his pain to continue his work until the ritual was laid out. 

Alec made no protest as Magnus’ tentacles pulled him to lie on the ritual and even offered a weak but cheeky grin when Magnus tore off his clothing. 

It made Magnus’ heart quiver and his will tempered with decisiveness. 

Desire was a powerful motivation and what Magnus desired most was that Alec live.

Therefore, Alexander would live and what a life it would be, Magnus would make sure of it.

The lines of blood and sacrifice lit up with power and perhaps, if he’d had more energy or the journey to this point less harrowing, he would have screamed. Instead Alec shook with a silent misery, his body jolting against his will and Magnus’ held him down with firm hands, a soft voice and the unrelenting vice of his tentacles. 

Around them the water echoed Magnus voice, repeating his words and lapping at the shore until it frothed and danced and tiny waves formed and amidst it all, Alec struggled still. 

Something changed, like the sudden pull of a tide and Alec went limp in his hold. Hazel eyes were wide and unseeing and Magnus dropped his wrists to quickly cup Alec’s face, “stay with me.” He begged and tears of relief streamed from his face as Alec’s lashes slowly fluttered and his chest continued to rise and fall. “That’s all I’ll ever ask of you Alexander, just stay with me.”

A weak smile answered him and Alec’s head lolled to the side, his clammy lips brushing Magnus’ palm in a fleeting kiss. 

“You’re alright my love.” Magnus whispered as Alec sunk into unconsciousness, safe and sound, “I’ll keep you safe.” 

Around him, the birthright of his power and his tentacles _-a mark of his heritage-_ rose up and began to weave a curtain of protective magic, a temporary safe haven of rest before he once again took Alec into the deep.

-

Being kissed awake was something Magnus could get used to, he thought the next day when Alec roused him from his slumber. They were salty kisses, from brine and tears of joy and the taste of them as sweet as nectar and quenched his thirst the same as a drink from the purest mountain stream. 

Alec was stronger for the journey this time, his body no longer a constant battle of mortality and curse and as they broke the surface near the shoals, Magnus laughed in relief. Alec was warm in his arms and tentacles, solid and tangible and as soon as he had caught his breath, Magnus pulled him close, wanting a kiss. 

There was a moment of confusion and then Magnus stared in startled shock at the bundle in his arms where Alexander had once been.

It was in a panicked shock that he got to shore, he wasn’t sure what part of him remained transformed, just that he was holding a juvenile canine in his arms and fear was beginning to sink his heart. He groaned a disbelieving refusal and tried not to stare too hard into the large, confused hazel eyes that were deep set in dark chocolate fur.

“Alec.” He whispered, unsure what direction this new element had taken. If it was his lover trapped in the body of a dog or if he’d been truly turned into one. If Magnus had failed to divert the curse and had instead only sped it up by altering it. True, it was better to have a docile adolescent canine in his arms than trying to wrestle an abundance of mindless creatures.

The dog yipped, a confused and startled sound before adding to the noise a cacophony of yowls as it backed away. The dog stared down at it’s own paws and continued to back away before tripping on it’s tail and giving a sharp, surprised bark. It’s small body was heaving as it began to panic and Magnus’ acted quickly, a tentacle circling around it’s body just as the instinct to flee kick in and it tried to run.

“Alec, Alexander. If you can understand me please, I need you to close your eyes. Remember the feeling of rope under your fingers and steel in your palm.” Magnus wasn’t sure what he was saying, reaching for anything that would remind Alec that at his core, no matter his body he was still human. 

Seemingly, it helped. 

Magnus could only hope that it would be enough. 

-

Magnus scowled out across the deck. The ocean was a fury, beautiful and winsome but fierce with waves that crashed against his ship. 

It was only the blessing of the gods -_ or perhaps his father _\- that had kept his ship upright and whole. The naval ship that had pursued them was long gone, nothing more than kindling and driftwood and gifts of its dead for the sea. 

There was something about the power he felt here, on a voyage and with the swell of a wave under his ship, the smoothness of polished wood under his palm and the tang of salt on his tongue. 

Behind him there was a barely audible yelp and he turned in alarm, just in time for his tentacles to emerge and scoop up the large puppy that was lumbering about the deck.

“Alexander!” He scolded and his tentacles deposited the dog in his arms so he could hold it close, his heart racing from fear. “You shouldn’t be up here,” he said sternly and ignored the large, sad eyes that gazed at him. “Come on pup,” he said soothingly and scooped the dog into his shirt, “there’s a good boy.” Milk teeth nipped at his skin and he ignored the pain to make sure he had his cargo safe and secure as he descended into the hull. He sat on his bed, a book in his hand as he began to read aloud, the pup with it’s head on his thigh and it seemed like an age before there was a shift and coarse fur turned to soft locks under his fingers. 

“Magnus, I am not an actual dog. You do remember that, right?” Alec asked, frown set deep on his face and Magnus reached out to erase the scowl with a caress of his fingers. “I would have been fine on the deck, it’s rough waters. Not a storm.”

“A man you might be,” Magnus said with a small smile, “and what a man that is, but when whatever lingers of the curse hits you, you are often very small. I just don’t want to lose you, Alexander. It would be too much for me to bear, to have you taken just because I wasn’t careful enough and a wave stole you from me.” In the privacy of his own mind, Magnus also worried about the thievery of seagulls. Nasty birds they were and they could get quite large, he always worried that one day a greedy gull would see his cursed lover and swoop in for it’s next meal before he could react.

“You’re thinking something ridiculous and untrue again,” Alec guessed and he sat up, back against the wall as he patted his legs, making room for them to switch places so Magnus could curl into his lap. 

“Thinking of you could never be ridiculous.” Magnus retorted and made a happy noise when Alec’s fingers brushed through his hair. They stopped, most likely out of courtesy of his style and Magnus made a disgruntled noise, respecting his fashion was one thing but denying him affection for it was another.

“Alec,” he said warningly and then the same strong fingers returned with more force and he sighed happily. “Once you learn better how to control this, the world will be ours, my love.” It was a promise and Alec smiled at him, amusement in the crease of his eyes and the corners of his lips.

“As you say.” Alec told him and bent to press a kiss to Magnus’ brow, “prince of the seas.”

Magnus smiled up at him and reached a hand to thread through his hair, pulling him back down for another kiss. 

“You do make a cute pup.” 

Above him Alec groaned, but he only wrapped Magnus in a tighter embrace.

“It was so much easier to protest that nickname before all of this.”

“Well, at least something good has come of all of this.” Magnus hid a smile when Alec’s face scrunched up, “I get to call you pup now, and for good reason.” 

“Well apparently I’m still cursed.”

-

Magnus leaned over the railing of his ship, staring down at the seal that barked up at him and several of his tentacles summoned themselves, automatically uncoiling to strike before pulling Alec’s chubby, sleek form to the deck. 

A tentacle tapped impatiently on the wood as Alec arfed sheepishly and Magnus crossed his arms with a scowl, not happy at having to fish his lover out of the ocean at the crack of dawn. While Alec was getting better at managing his transformation he sometimes still slipped up, especially when tired. 

A part of his poor mood was also guilt, but Magnus refused to apologize. It was not his fault that he had reacted poorly, the fact was that anyone would startle in his position. One moment he’d been kissing a very handsome man and the next he’d accidentally heaved a heavy, fishy seal into the water. Some things were unacceptable and one of them was going from staring into Alec’s deep, hazel eyes to being looked at adoringly by a baby seal.

“If you don’t figure this out soon,” he threatened slowly, making sure that all of Alec’s attention was on him, “then you can forget _ any _ kisses until you do.” 

Magnus had never seen shock on a seal before. Alec’s flippers came up as he smacked himself in the face, the pressure causing his nose to scrunch in and his eyes bulged in askance as little barks escaped his throat. 

“Cute,” he said dryly and raised a brow, “however my point stands. Only human Alexander’s get kisses or,” he added with a devious glint, “a place in my bed.” 

Alec’s indignant barks as he waddled and flopped after Magnus were enough to make him laugh but he hid it, biting his lip as he tried not to snort. 

Alexander always did excel with the proper motivation and while Magnus normally indulged his lover, he could also be stern when equally motivated. 

-

Magnus watched as Alec, with more delight in his eyes than he’d seen in a long time looked down at him and then grinned. It was a dangerous gleam and Magnus cursed every deity in existence that the curse had apparently only bolstered his lover’s curiosity and fearlessness. He swung on the riggings and tilted his head back, Magnus could envision how he’d have his eyes closed, neck bared to the warmth of the sun. He wished it were his fingers caressing that soft skin and not the rays of the sun and then his thoughts were interrupted as Alec whooped. 

He let out a loud, raucous yell as he swung out and then he let go. Magnus raised a hand, ready to use whatever power needed to push him aside so that he fell into the sea rather than land on the deck but before he could, Alexander’s body changed. For the first time, Magnus saw the transition as fluid and there was a victorious screech as a hawk formed in his place and soared around the main mast. 

Far from soon enough, Alec lowered himself to the mortal plane and hovered in front of Magnus. Magnus offered his arm, the same he did when they walked together on a beach and Alec alighted, sharp talons closing gently about his forearm and giving a regal little nod. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me without warning again, Alexander.” Magnus murmured through gritted teeth bared in a menacing smile and Alec gave a low little cry, feathers puffing out and head ducking low as if in remorse. “Please,” he added quietly, “I’ve nearly lost you far too many times of late.” 

-

“Does this mean you have enough control over it now?” Magnus asked Alec later, when he was human again and sitting on their bed with a smug grin. The smile faded a bit and Alec shrugged, unsure and still a bit insecure about how to manage his new abilities. 

“I think I’ll still have to be careful.” He admitted, “but at least now when I change, I have a little bit of a better idea of how to control what I change in too. No more accidentally changing into a fish or eel and you having to throw me into the water.”

Magnus winced at the memory and tugged Alec into a hug, hooking his chin over his shoulder and tucking his head to Alec’s neck. It had been more traumatic than the seal incident, as Alec had needed the water just to breathe. 

“That was awful. I would have followed you overboard immediately but I had to wait for someone to take the helm.”

“Magnus, you did the best you could, which is already better than anyone else could have done.”

“I threw you overboard and was half terrified you’d either be eaten or panic and give into whatever instincts fish have and swim too deep. You had no control at that point Alec, you might have died before ever reaching the surface.” 

“But I didn’t and you found me and kept me company until I changed back.” Alec reminded him, “and now I can make sure that I change into something safer. Also, you can’t threaten to keep kisses away from me anymore.”

Magnus laughed and happily gave a kiss, letting himself linger and after a moment he deepened the kiss, exalting in the feel of muscle and smooth skin under his touch.

-

Magnus cursed as something crashed into the back of his leg and he nearly stumbled. He looked down with a scowl and then paused, staring at the ragged looking cat that was now purring and rubbing its face against his leg.

“What happened?” He asked worriedly and immediately scooped it up, wincing at the mud he felt crusting it’s belly.

“Oh sweetheart. Please tell me you weren’t chased by the mutts in this town?” He asked, tenderly wiping at the animals face. The cat meowed at him, eyes big and pleading as he shushed it and he sighed, “I thought we were doing better with this.” He muttered and then shook his head, “can’t be helped I suppose.”

“Magnus?” 

Alec asked and Magnus blinked down, shocked to hear his lover’s voice while he was still transformed and for a moment he wondered if this were some new skill that Alec had unexpectedly developed.

“Magnus, is that a cat?” 

“Alec?” He asked and turned, cheeks pinking just slightly as he took in Alec’s tall form and the bag of goods slung over his shoulder, “ah... there you are.” 

Alec looked confused for a mere moment and then he snorted, laughing loudly as he bent nearly in half from the force of his humor.

“Oh by the gods, Magnus did you think that was me?” 

Magnus huffed, setting the stray down and shooing it along, “it was hardly a stretch to make the assumption, my love.” Alec continued to laugh and Magnus narrowed his eyes, “it _ was _ plausible, Alec. Speaking of which, you really should calm down before you-” he broke off what he was saying as Alec suddenly toppled over. Magnus didn’t even bother trying to catch him, just sighed as he looked down to the tangle of paws and tail and the outraged expression on the love of his life’s now furry face.

“You brought this on yourself, pup.” He said sternly and before Alec had a chance to protest, had picked him up, “and no, I am not going to trust you to walk on your own. I know you’re you and we’re going to keep it that way. No more of this mistaken identity business.” 

Alec relented with a huff and deigned not to fuss as Magnus grabbed the satchel Alec had dropped upon transforming.

-

Magnus didn’t react to the mocking laughter, the rope around his throat or even the cold iron shackles that bound his hands. If he’d wanted, he could have easily torn apart his enemy but they’d followed him this far and followed him steadily and without apparent cause. Some might consider him a fool, but he wanted to know just what stoked such a steadfast pursuit. 

A rustle at his ankle caught his attention and a small snake blinked at him before disappearing into his pants. There was a pause and then a very interesting journey where he tried not to move and give himself away from laughter before the snake managed to escape the confines of his shirt and pause on his shoulder.

“That was quite forward of you.” Magnus teased and a soft but indignant hiss sounded, a tiny forked ear tickling the back of his ear unpleasantly. “Alright,” he muttered, “_ apologies _, you did your best without any limbs. But why on earth are you so small? They’ll crush you under their heel if they find you.” Alec made no answering noise, instead encircling his neck and the smooth scales and cool weight of him reminded Magnus of a necklace. Not exactly how he liked to think of his lover but he could suffer the indignity of comparing Alec to a cheap circle of metal, for now. 

Beneath his skin his tentacles coiled, full of power ready to be unleashed and his lover hid, a small but deadly coral snake ready to strike down their enemies. 

It wasn’t until Magnus was being held at sword-point that he lost his temper and decided to act. Truly, he could have taken any barrage of insults or physical abuse but in that moment, a deadly metal point was aimed towards where Alexander’s form lay hidden and he would allow no danger to his lover. 

His tentacles uncoiled from the core of his magic, growing to a mass far greater than he should be able to bear and one wrapped around the mast, cracking it as one might snap a wishbone at dinner. 

It fell with a might boom and even as chaos began to form, Alec struck. His small body hurtled through the air and Magnus saw the exact moment their supposed captor met his fate, the widening of his eyes in panic as small fangs inserted venom into his jugular. A moment later Alec transformed, a grimace on his face as he spit blood on the felled body. 

Magic could only be contained so much and Alec’s defenses and reactions when he shifted were twice as deadly as a mundane creatures natural abilities. 

Their crew took it as the signal it was and they fought, all glee and blood-thirst and Magnus watched indulgently as he and Alec stood together, untouched by melee around them. In the end they had no useful information but well, Magnus was always eager to destroy yet another of the Clave’s mighty vessels. 

Once again at the helm of their ship, with Alec by his side, they watched the sinking of the enemy vessel. What might seem a tragedy to some was but a beautiful victory to them and Alec grinned deviously as he strung a lit arrow and fired. They’d covered the deck of the ship with gunpowder and oil and it lit up beautifully as their crew watched and cheered. There would be few to no survivors and if there were, well Magnus didn’t mind a few more legends being told of him.

Alec’s hand found his, fingers tangling with his and when Magnus turned to look at him, his heart stuttered with awe. A cursed mortal son and the son of an old cursed one, never would Magnus have thought he’d find happiness like this, or that he would ever experience a love so powerful as the one he shared with Alec.

The life they lived may be a cursed one, but oh what a life it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a cursed!Alec and pirateking!Magnus adventure planned out but I don't know how much of this will transfer over. Also yes, Alec is now a shapeshifting immortal and Magnus is the immortal son of a sea demon. 
> 
> Alec's original curse is more of a werewolf variant curse, except the transformation is at war with his mind so his body cycles through a variety of predators and the more he fights it, the harder it is on him. yes. they could have figured out a way to break the curse eventually and completely but well, Alec really doesn't regret it. 
> 
> but yes, at some point even if differs from this, shapeshifting!Immortal Alec and pirateking!Immortal Magnus will make a return.
> 
> (and yes this kind of went away from the prompt so oops, my bad)
> 
> Alec most often takes the form of a newfoundland puppy. he has trouble controlling mass and often ends up smaller than he means to at the beginning of his new abilities. his abilities are tied to his emotions so yes, he's like an animal mood ring.
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
